


Бейсбольные штаны

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baseball, Horny Steve, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Стив умирает. Он не уверен, действительно ли можно умереть от возбуждения.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Бейсбольные штаны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite). Log in to view. 



Стив умирает.

Он не уверен, действительно ли можно умереть от возбуждения – Дэнни, вероятно, ответил бы отрицательно, - но тот определённо делает всё, чтобы этого добиться. Дэнни в самом деле не облегчает положение.

Как только эта мысль проносится в голове Стива, Дэнни меняет позу и засовывает свою бейсбольную биту прямо под задницу, будто это забор, на котором он сидит. И чёрт возьми! Член Стива никогда, ни разу за всю его жизнь не был таким твёрдым.

Словно чувствуя взгляд Стива, Дэнни поворачивается сказать что-то одному из товарищей по команде и позволяет взгляду встретиться с глазами Стива. Его ухмылка и подмигивание говорят о том, что он прекрасно знает, что делает.

Стив заставляет себя просидеть остаток игры, подбадривая команду полиции, пока те громят команду пожарного департамента. Но как только всё заканчивается, он бежит сквозь толпу, чтобы подождать у машины. Там Дэнни и находит его десять минут спустя, когда добирается до парковки с несколькими другими игроками.

\- Привет, детка, - говорит Дэнни, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Стива. Он всё ещё в форме, потому что в этом парке негде переодеться. И то, как белые брюки обтягивают его бедра, безмерно греховно.

Стив собственнически обнимает Дэнни за талию и бросает взгляд поверх его головы на другого мужчину - взгляд, который заставляет их разойтись с криками “Хорошая игра” и “Увидимся позже.” Дэнни закатывает глаза и игриво хлопает Стива по груди.

\- В самом деле? - спрашивает он, не особо расстроившись. - А если я собирался выпить после игры или что-то подобное?

Рука Стива скользит вниз, чтобы сжать одну из его идеальных ягодиц. 

\- Если бы у тебя были планы, ты не дразнил бы меня всю игру.

Это всё, что он говорит, прежде чем схватить Дэнни за запястье и развернуть его, прижимая к боку машины так же, как если бы тот был преступником, - с той лишь разницей, что его бёдра трутся о выпуклость. Он слышит тихий стон и понимает, что может продолжать.

\- Вы арестованы, - рычит он, вытаскивая наручники.

\- О, правда? За что? – Дэнни слегка шевелится, но позволяет Стиву надеть на себя наручники.

\- Непристойное поведение в общественном месте, - Стив засасывает местечко прямо под ухом Дэнни – то, что его по-настоящему заводит. Одна рука Стива обнимает Дэнни за бедро. – Эта задница незаконна.

\- Ммм… Вы собираетесь наказать меня за это, офицер? – Дэнни прижимается к бёдрам Стива. Его ухмылка хитрая и игривая, а член Стива пульсирует от возбуждения.

\- Залезай в машину.

Позже, когда они ощущают себя липкими и довольными, находясь в безопасности дома, в своей постели, Дэнни кладёт руку на грудь Стива и бормочет:

\- Слава тебе, Господи, за бейсбольные штаны.

Стив хихикает.

\- Аминь.


End file.
